


A Heroes Touch

by GlassPufferfish



Series: Train fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassPufferfish/pseuds/GlassPufferfish
Summary: When Harry gets home to find the house dark he finds Draco and cuddles commence.





	A Heroes Touch

"Draco?" As soon as Harry can home he knew something was wrong. The lights were off, Draco's pile of blankets thrown haphazardly around, shoes strewn around. Harry unravelled his scarf and hung it up, draping it onto the hooks Draco had insisted on installing.  
He leaned over the couch, hoping to find Draco having a nap on the leather cushions. No such luck.  
He moved on to the kitchen. He remembered one time he'd found the other trying to make dinner, lost to how late it was trying to understand the recipe book even as the food burned next to him. He'd introduced Draco to takeaway food that night and had laughed at the excited faces he'd pulled trying all the food. But when he poked his head into the kitchen it was untouched, he'd even left the sandwiches Harry had made on the counter.  
Harry turned out of the room quickly, fear now rolling in his gut. "Draco?!" He called out, listening for a tell tale shuffle of movement but hearing nothing.  
He ran up the stairs two at a time, looking in the study to find the arm chair Draco had insisted he'd need to keep Harry company empty.  
The bathroom, spotless and full of various health and beauty products, yielding no results. Reaching the bedroom he breathed out to calm himself, Draco was probably having a nap. Carefully he opened the door.  
The bed was neatened, tidied after Harry had left as always. The pillows lying side by side, bedside tables spotless. No Draco. His gut rolled with fear. He had assumed everyone had moved past the Malfoy bias after the wedding, but what if someone had come in the night and kidnapped his love?  
He sank into the bed, terrified at the prospect. What if, and Harry's heart sank at the idea, what if it was ex-death eaters, trying to get at Harry?  
A sob. Harry had thought it'd come from him for a moment until he heard the movement of shifting from underneath the bed. Cautiously he stood, looking down at his feet that rested centimetres away from the shadow cast by the mattress. Slowly he began to pull out his wand, preparing a Ridikulous until he spotted a corner of blanket and heard a slight whimper. He sighed in relief, pushing the bed slightly to reveal a slumbering Draco, who was curled into a cocoon under the bed fast asleep, the furrow in his brow the sign of a nightmare.  
Harry picked him up fondly, putting him onto the bed and petting his hair as he slept. The movement awoke the boy, however, as wide grey eyes blinked slowly open.  
"Harry?"  
"I'm here darling, it was a nightmare." He curled a pale strand of hair in his fingers. "Care to share why you were under the bed?"  
Draco looked guilty, biting his lip as he sunk further into the blanket. "I'm sorry. It's nothing." Harry sighed fondly and pulled his husband onto his lap. If there was anything Hogwarts had taught him it was that Draco was stubborn about the smallest of things.  
"Please?" He lightly kissed the blondes jawline and hummed when he shivered in his arms.  
"It... it was Father again. After the owls, when he-" Draco cut himself off as Harry tightened his hold. Him and Draco shared scars, but while Draco's skin healed the damage was in his head. The depression; the strange obsession Draco had developed that made him try to cook, to be perfect when Harry found him more than already. The anxiety that any long conversations brought on, leaving Draco curled in his arms when he couldn't respond viciously.  
"I'm here, Draco. He's gone, he won't hurt you ever again..." He kissed the crown of the others head, tucking his face into the locks until Draco shifted to look up at him.  
"I know, I love you." A quick kiss on the lips followed by a hug, "You may be the man who lived twice, but more importantly you'll always be _my_ hero." Curled on the bed Harry smiled down at him, preferring the title of Draco Potter's hero much better than anything else.


End file.
